


Golden

by sproutypants



Series: Let's get physical [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutypants/pseuds/sproutypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked like an angel and everything pure that Hongbin could think of, yet his stare was piercing through him, embrasing his desire, and the only thing he wanted to do was touch him, to be reminded of how pliant was that body under his, how delicious tasted that skin against his tongue, how heavenly sounded his name into that mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend, Caelin, resident hyukbin trash. Warning, this has no plot whatsoever.

Hongbin had always said that blonde was a nice hair color, and maybe that was why Sanghyuk had bought all of that hair bleacher, trying to hide it by stuffing it in the back of the cupboard -- a move that was way unecessary since Hongbin made a point of honor in cleaning their bathroom perfectly once a week. That made him stop for a moment, holding the contener in his hand for a minute, reading the instructions written at the back of the box, puzzled. Giving it a second thought, Hongbin recalled Hakyeon wearing that golden wig one day and supposed that maybe, maybe the older wanted to try something else, and since the bathroom in his studio was ridiculously tiny, he had decided to stock the product here before actually invading their bathroom to change looks. Sanghyuk disliked getting his hair bleached anyway, complaining about the products itching and hurting his sensitive skin, although he went for dying his hair a reddish color last fall, also getting an undercut that Hongbin really, really digged. His dark roots were starting to show now, and that was the most adorable thing in the world, and Hongbin made a point in telling him every other day, so that bleacher couldn't be his, he reasoned, and put it back in the clean cupboard at the exact same spot, as if he hadn't laid a hand on it.

The idea of a blonde Sanghyuk stayed at the back of his mind though, and he thought about it while running his hand through the younger's hair as he was laying back against him, reciting his lessons while Hongbin listened, massaging his scalp -- interjecting once in a while to ask for an explanation that he half understood. Sanghyuk's hair had always been soft between his fingers, gliding like velvet against his skin, and they smelled like soap and conditioner, like Sanghyuk getting out of the shower, and he liked to dive and kiss the crown of his head, smelling the familiar scent in his strands. Sanghyuk often called him 'weird' or 'a pervert' because of that, but in such an affectionate way that it often had Hongbin chuckling and joking about it.

"I was thinking about changing my hair color," the young man spoke after finishing his lesson, easing himself some more into Hongbin and letting his head fall back on his shoulder, "What do you think I should go for?"

Hongbin nipped at the tender skin of his neck, that he was practically offering at this point. 

"I don't know, really. I love your hair that way, it's so cute," he confessed.

"Hongbin," Sanghyuk squirmed against his chest with a whiny tone, as if his boyfriend's answer wasn't satisfying enough -- Hongbin thought that it was way enough, though, "I'm serious. I need to decide on something."

"I'm being serious too, though. I really do like your hair that way, even with the roots showing. I think that makes the charm of the thing." For once he was being honest, not cutting through the thing with his usual sass. He was tired just thinking about it, anyway, and would go with anything that Sanghyuk would choose.

Sanghyuk hummed, still sounding like he wasn't satisfied at all. Hongbin was trying to figure out what was he up to, and his train of thoughts went back to a blond Sanghyuk. He smirked.

"Blond would be nice," he said innocently after a little while, pulling at Sanghyuk's sleeve and pressing his lips in a thin line on his naked shoulderblade, "But I know you don't like bleaching, so don't feel obligated to."

"Yeah," Sanghyuk replied seemingly casually, although Hongbin could hear the wavering and the smile in his voice, "I'm not going for that. It's too much work anyway."

It made him smile against the pale skin. Sanghyuk continued his act a couple minutes more, talking some more about other colors, and Hongbin did his best trying to hold back the chuckle bubbling in his throat at the thought, Sanghyuk had really paid attention when he had said he liked blond. 

It didn't fail. The week after, exactly eight days later, Hongbin came back from his night classes to a bundle of sunshine sleeping in his sheets, nose buried in his pillow. Under the light, Sanghyuk's hair were nearly shining, bleached down to the roots, sandy color looking nice against the white fabric. Hongbin smiled, letting the strap of his bag go to kneel before the bed and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. 

Sanghyuk groaned, turning to him with his eyes barely open. 

"Hmmngbin," he slurred, sticking his lips out and bringing a hand to Hongbin's wrist, "I was waiting for you."

The older smiled fondly.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to surprise you though," Sanghyuk got up a little and under the rustle of blankets, Hongbin could see that he was wearing something that looked like a shirt, "Why did you come home so late?"

"I told you I had classes tonight, and that you should sleep before me."

"I forgot..."

Hongbin kissed Sanghyuk square on the lips when he saw the ghost of a pout. The younger usually didn't act cute, only when he was tired, and Hongbin didn't know how to deal with it. 

"I'll go take a shower and brush my teeth, you can surprise me later if you want," he whispered before making his way to the bathroom. 

He heard Sanghyuk humming and then groaning some more as he was getting up while himself was undressing and getting in the shower. So Sanghyuk had really bleached his hair, he couldn't help but smile as hot water fell on him and he sighed happily. There was a click on the door, then two, and a frustrated moan. 

"You locked the door!" Sanghyuk complained from the other side.

"Shower time is a sacred time," he reminded his boyfriend who was now scratching on the door like a cat. 

" _Sex is a sacred time!_ " Sanghyuk argued back. 

"I'm not listening to you!"

Hongbin turned the water back on to muffle the whining.

He unlocked the door just after brushing his teeth though, and Sanghyuk was still there scratching at it. 

"You can come in," he said softly.

"You, come out."

He indulged and opened the door, with his hair still damp and his mouth still tasting like toothpaste. Sanghyuk stood right in front of him, wearing one of his white shirt over boxers and his bare legs, obviously trying to be cute in oversized clothing. Sanghyuk wasn't seventeen anymore though, and Hongbin's shirt fit him just well, but he was still radiant with this bedroom vibe of softness and warmth that youth, on the edge of teenage, gave him once. Hongbin could see his bellybutton peeking from his slightly opened shirt as he lifted a hand to run it through his hair. A shiver went down his spine. 

He looked like an angel under the dim light of the room, blonde hair falling over and tangling with his long lashes, soft, fair skin exposed to the open air, lips plump, reddened, waiting to be kissed. He looked like an angel and everything pure that Hongbin could think of, yet his stare was piercing through him, embrasing his desire, and the only thing he wanted to do was touch him, to be reminded of how pliant was that body under his, how delicious tasted that skin against his tongue, how heavenly sounded his name into that mouth.

"Surprise," Sanghyuk whispered, although it was everything but a surprise -- Hongbin hadn't enough sanity left to mind anyway.

They stared at each other for a second, Sanghyuk obviously enjoying the sight as well, before they both stepped forward to make that space between them completely disappear, lips meeting lips, bodies colliding with one another. Moans died into Hongbin's mouth as his hands went up to feel Sanghyuk's chest under his shirt, circling his abdomen before getting back down, groping his butt while he hummed in satisfaction in response to the younger's whines. He could feel fingers already playing with his waistband, playfully sliding in and out, tingling the skin below his navel.

The space between the bathroom's door and their bed was small, ridiculous, but ridiculously long to walk, counted in not-touching-Sanghyuk seconds, Hongbin thought as he eagerly followed the sway of hips he knew by heart, pulled by a hand he knew far too well too. The distance was ridiculously long but eventually it ended, the wait, before Hongbin could put his hands back on Sanghyuk's body, licking and nipping at his lips.

"Remove that," he groaned, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Sanghyuk pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips and sitting on top of him, undoing his buttons one by one and Hongbin watched him do, fingers drumming on his thighs. 

"You look so good," he whispered against his lips once Sanghyuk bent down to kiss him again after getting rid of his shirt, leaving the both of them only in their underwear. His hands were back on his butt, stroking, pinching the skin, making the younger pant in his mouth. 

Sanghyuk's lips left his then, to go down on his neck where he sucked and nipped at the skin, biting the flesh between his teeth to bruise it. Hongbin groaned, bringing a hand to his nape and scratching and petting, but stopping him:

"Don't leave bruises, I can't cover them."

Sanghyuk only hummed though, kissing the abused skin before attacking another spot, lower, one he knew Hongbin could always cover. He bit on his collarbone, let his lips trail down Hongbin's chest and stomach. The latter's hand was still in his hair, feeling the strands under his fingers, massaging his scalp, and Sanghyuk shivered over him.

"Pervert," he commented, although he was the one pulling Hongbin's underwear down. 

"Horny."

Hongbin was smiling when their eyes met.

"Fetichist."

" _Wanker._ "

"You bet I am."

There was a short, breathless giggle. Hongbin could see the twinkling stars into Sanghyuk's eyes disappear under his eyelids when the younger closed his eyes and hummed, lips flattening on the skin near his groin. He twirled a lock of blond hair around his finger, his chest rising and falling heavily with each sharp intake of breath, Sanghyuk taking his time pecking the spot he was currently on. 

"You're really hot," he muttered, "For a little prick."

"You should show me some respect before expecting to get anything," Sanghyuk replied, opening his eyes to glare at him, but the red on his cheeks said otherwise. 

Hongbin tugged at his hair, the gesture making him twitch in arousal. "I'll show you some respect once you get that pretty sucker mouth down to work."

Sanghyuk whined weakly, averting his gaze, and he bit his lip to prevent any more sound to come out. Hongbin chuckled, with that low, raspy laughter he knew the younger loved, pushing his bangs up. 

"Come on," he let his hand down and cupped his face, lifting his chin so that Sanghyuk was looking back at him, "Be a good boy and you'll get a treat."

Sanghyuk nodded and his lips went to flatten on Hongbin's cock. He licked and stroked him, meticulously, like an eager cat would lap up at its milk, and that drove him crazy. Sanghyuk liked to build up the moment, and although he should be, Hongbin was never completely used to it, nor was he ever ready for the moment the younger actually took him in, emptying his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down.

"You're so good," he praised him in between two pants, hand fisted into his hair, "So beautiful," Sanghyuk hummed, sucking harder and faster, "And all mine..."

He cupped his face and lifted his chin again then, making him stop, gently pulling so that he would come back to kiss him again. 

"You were perfect," he said while licking his lips, wiping off the taste of his skin from the younger's mouth, "Now, will you be a good boy for just another moment and go on all four for me?"

"Where is my treat?" Sanghyuk smiled. Hongbin traced the outline of his jaw, staring at him with lidded eyes.

"You're about to get it."

It made Sanghyuk shiver, holding in a breath as he positioned himself on the bed, letting Hongbin get up. The latter let out a satisfied hum at the sight and Sanghyuk heard him rummaging through a drawer, probably getting some lube. The next second, Hongbin was bent over his back, whispering into his ear,

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded.

"I will need you to say it out loud, Sanghyuk."

His hands were caressing Sanghyuk's side, soft and warm, and he pecked that spot bear his ear, that always made him weak.

"I do, of course I do," Sanghyuk replied, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"If you feel any kind of uncomfortable, just tell me and I will stop. Smack me if I go too far."

Hongbin was peppering kisses along his spine and down his back and Sanghyuk mewled, feeling his underwear being removed.

"I know," he whined, trying his best not to squirm under Hongbin. His lover was still kissing him on the small of his back. "I know, you're always so good to me, Hongbin, please, just _do_ something already--"

"You're so precious," Hongbin murmured only loud enough for him to hear it, running a wet and coated finger between his thighs, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You never hurt me."

Sanghyuk was practically pleading now, Hongbin's finger still teasing him as the older was admiring his back glistening with sweat and his blond hair, his undercut, eyes hooded. 

"Hongbin," he whined again, limbs trembling with anticipation, "I need--"

Hongbin hushered him, pushing a finger in.

"Let me do this."

His lips found their way back on Sanghyuk's back, kissing the moles that formed constellations on his skin as he worked him open, curling his fingers and pumping them at a steady pace, listening to the younger's moans filling in the space. Sanghyuk arched his back, rocked his hips back to get more of the contact, and Hongbin still kissed him, building the moment until his resistance would become as thin as a thread.

"Please," he finally gave in after Hongbin's fingers hit his sweet spot one, two times, "I need you to do me."

"You need me to what?" Hongbin smirked against his skin. 

"I need you to _fuck_ me," Sanghyuk nearly cried, biting his bottom lip and whimpering at the loss when Hongbin removed his fingers. He knew what to expect, though, and he quivered when Hongbin's hands softly made his arms fold so that he was now face buried into his pillow.

"Oh I will fuck you," Hongbin said then, voice husky, and he pressed a hand onto his head, tugging at the hair, "And I'll make it so hard and so good that you'll be begging me to never stop."

Sanghyuk moaned into the pillow, his ass perking up and thighs spreading obscenely, offering himself. With still a hold on his hair, Hongbin thrusted into him, making the young man gasp as himself quieted a moan down, eyes shutting up. 

"You feel amazing," he said, moving into him for the first time, and Sanghyuk moaned. "You feel perfect."

Hongbin started pounding into him, slowly at first, then faster, Sanghyuk's cries getting gradually louder even though he was trying to muffle them into the pillow. There was still a hand in his hair, fisting and tugging at the locks whenever Hongbin would groan and moan in pleasure, the feeling of Sanghyuk's tightness getting to him. There was nothing more perfect than this instant. 

Sanghyuk's back arched and his hips always jerked back when he came, Hongbin had learnt through time, and that never failed. He bent down, sucking a hickey near his nape as the younger arched on the bed with a particularly breathless cry, coming all over their bedsheets. This one had always been one of his favorite side of Sanghyuk, and Hongbin always made sure it was the last thing he saw and felt before riding his orgasm, his lover's voice sending him to the edge. 

Everything went way calmer then, their ragged breaths getting quieter, his hold on Sanghyuk's hair loosening as he slid out and rolled over to lie down, pulling the younger close to him. His hand went automatically to his hair, playing with it, and that made Sanghyuk laugh quietly.

"Hair pervert," he teased, swinging a leg over his.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier."

"You're still a pervert."

Hongbin huffed. "I think that's a little bit too much, coming from someone who bleached his hair just to get in my pants.

"I wouldn't have to bleach my hair to get in your pants if you weren't a pervert."

"Go ahead, shame my kink. I'm not the one getting off of being ordered around and tied up with a collar."

To this, Sanghyuk only grumbled. 

"So? Who's the pervert now?"

Hongbin was smiling, although his eyelids felt already heavy, and he pulled Sanghyuk into a sleepy kiss, still playing with the hair on his nape.

"Alright," Sanghyuk whispered once all the lights were out, "We are both, but you're still the one getting aroused by a bunch of dead cells."

Hongbin pinched him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! We will see each other for more NSFW oneshots, keke.


End file.
